


This Will Be Our Year: A Second Epistolary Peek

by MeadowHarvest



Series: This Will Be Our Year [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Adulthood Is Boring, Alexis Learns To Budget, Alone Time Is Nice And Valuable, Anniversary, Babies, Babysitting, Bad Puns, Barfing during a BJ, Bickering Is Part Of Being A Couple, Birthday Presents, Birthdays, Book Recommendations Between Friends, Busy Adults Scheduling Sex, David Has A Beef With A Toddler, David Has A Beef With Deer, David has feelings, Declarations Of Love, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunk Patrick, Embedded Images, Fake British Accents, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Giant Menus, Gutters, Hammocks, Ice Cream, Let's Just Order Pizza, M/M, Middle School Gossip, Moira has Feelings, NYC, Painting, Patrick Has Feelings, Patrick is a troll, Roland Is Good At His Job, Roland Is Good At Presents, Sentimental fluff, Stevie Finds A Kid She Can Tolerate, Texting, Texting From the Can, They love each other so much, Toddlers Having Screen Time, Twyla Supports Ride Sharing, Yard Sales, autocorrect, office gossip, omelets, wool sweaters, yogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHarvest/pseuds/MeadowHarvest
Summary: A non-chronological sampling of text messages from the second year after the finale. Sequel to This Will Be Our Year: An Epistolary Peek
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: This Will Be Our Year [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787308
Comments: 258
Kudos: 400





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Round 2 of my text fic! I had planned on trying something a little different for my next installment in this realm, but it never jelled in my mind, so here we are again. I just love writing these so much!
> 
> This series takes place during D & P's second year of marriage, picking up after the first text series left off, but can be read as a standalone. I hope to update a few times a week for 13 or so chapters!
> 
> This is entirely image-based, but I've updated the alt text for screen readers, so hopefully it works out.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50005234933/in/album-72157714706885643/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50006017852/in/album-72157714706885643/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50005760041/in/album-72157714706885643/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50006017897/in/album-72157714706885643/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50005235003/in/album-72157714706885643/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50005760021/in/album-72157714706885643/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50005760046/in/album-72157714706885643/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50005760076/in/album-72157714706885643/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love! I'm so happy people are happy it's back. I'm very much enjoying diving back in.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50014339452/in/album-72157714706885643/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50013546633/in/album-72157714706885643/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50013546643/in/album-72157714706885643/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50013546663/in/album-72157714706885643/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50014339527/in/album-72157714706885643/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50014339517/in/album-72157714706885643/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50013546743/in/album-72157714706885643/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50013546723/in/album-72157714706885643/)


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50027412972/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a WEEK, but this has brought me joy! Thanks again for all the support!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50048780842/in/dateposted-public/)

  
  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50048525626/in/dateposted-public/)

  
  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50048525646/in/dateposted-public/)

  
  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50048780847/in/dateposted-public/)

  
  
  
  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50048525681/in/dateposted-public/)

  
  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50048780892/in/dateposted-public/)

  
  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50048525666/in/dateposted-public/)

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh frans, it's been a loooong week. This has kept me going. Thank you for all your kind words and kudos! They've brought me much joy. <3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50067388957/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50067388972/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50067388982/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50067132216/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50067389032/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50067389037/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50067389057/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50067132236/in/dateposted-public/)  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my my, oh hey hey, apparently when I take days off work, I have more time to write, and so can pump out two chapters in three days. Who knew? As always, thank you for reading!!!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50073378486/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50072810988/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50072811053/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50072811013/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50072811033/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50073627312/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50073378541/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50072811073/in/dateposted-public/)  
  



	7. Chapter 7

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50088925111/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50089164437/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50089164442/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50088351318/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50088351348/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50088351353/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50088925221/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50088925226/in/dateposted-public/)


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50101036152/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50100230053/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50101036237/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50100811316/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50101036207/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50100230123/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50100811341/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50101036297/in/dateposted-public/)


	9. Chapter 9

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50117763767/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50117539696/in/dateposted-public/)

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50117539746/in/dateposted-public/)  
  


[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50117763792/in/dateposted-public/)

  
  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50117763797/in/dateposted-public/)

  
  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50117539751/in/dateposted-public/)

  
  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50117539806/in/dateposted-public/)

  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50117763872/in/dateposted-public/)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: In the original script that my friend got in the auction, Sebastien's name was Simon Raine!


	10. Chapter 10

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50130335282/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50130115276/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50129546203/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50130335322/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50129546253/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50130115356/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50130115381/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50130115401/in/dateposted-public/)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combine procrastination and a half bottle of wine, and you get a second chapter in two days. This one was particularly fun to write, and I don't know why! As always, I appreciate all your comments and kudos that you've left. You're all so nice!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50134929453/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50134929473/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50134929513/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50135711217/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50134929498/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50135711232/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50135474556/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50135711272/in/dateposted-public/)


	12. Chapter 12

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50156859411/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50156859441/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50156859456/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50157094987/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50156859541/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50156859486/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50157095042/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50156305588/in/dateposted-public/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy anniversary, boys.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50171213368/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50172010687/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50171213393/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50172010717/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50171755481/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50172010747/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50171755501/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50172010757/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50171755531/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/50172010782/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once after my husband did the grocery shopping, he came home and told me he bought me some yogurts because he thought I might like them for my lunch, and I was immediately struck with the thought, "My god, I love this man." It was such a small, sweet, thoughtful gesture, and when I was planning this final chapter out, that became my inspiration. I love the idea that David and Patrick bring the best out of each other. 
> 
> This closes Year Two. I'm going to take a little break and let my brain rest and refill, but I've got over a hundred more text ideas jotted down so far, so please stay tuned for Year Three at some point. These stories bring me such joy to do and to share! Thank you all for reading, and for all the kudos and kind things you've commented. It all means so much!


End file.
